


Maybe Those Pick Up Lines Do Work

by CreampuffedHollstein



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffedHollstein/pseuds/CreampuffedHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries a few pick up lines on Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Those Pick Up Lines Do Work

**Author's Note:**

> There was a text post on tumblr I saw that had the line "my hands are warm can i warm them in your pants." Well, someone said a Swan Queen fic should be written with that line and so I took a stab at it.

Emma Swan had never been one to use bad pick up lines. She'd never even bothered even wanting to try. Picking someone up had been easy for her. One nighters had always been her thing, but that had all changed dramatically after meeting Regina. She wasn't even sure how she'd been reeled into the bed of the one Regina Mills, but there was no way she was getting out now. Hell, Emma surprised herself by not wanting to be out of it. So secret sex rendezvous' had become a bit of a routine with them, both falling into it with uncharacteristic ease.

It was a cold Winter evening and Emma let herself into Regina's home easily. Not something she had ever expected. But somehow, in some way Emma would never be able to fully explain or understand, Regina had given her a key to her Mayoral mansion. It had been a surprise and Emma had almost become sentimental about it. But then Regina had dismissed it as something nonchalant and Emma cursed herself for even thinking of getting sentimental with the most detached woman on the face of the planet.

Instead of making a big deal about it, Emma had just let herself into the house that evening and physically showed Regina her appreciation for the key. Today was a little different though. Emma moved her way through the house, hoping to find Regina for some warmth. And sex of course. They could barely be in a room with together without even sexing each other up with their eyes. But as the Winter wind had blown snow slam into Emma's face as she made her way to Regina's home, she wanted more than just eye sex.

The blonde made sure to take off her boots before trudging further into Regina's home. Regina would have her head if she left water prints all through the hallway and into her office. So Emma had discarded her boots and left them behind, not even sparing a glance back as her mind was set on Regina and her oh so delicious body.

Emma had managed to sneak into the room, but unfortunately she didn't go unnoticed as she slipped behind Regina's chair. She leaned down, long blonde hair tickling the back of Regina's neck as she placed her face close to Regina's.

"My hands are cold. Can I warm them up in your pants?"

Emma's seductive voice carried through Regina's home office. Though said seductive tone would usually rouse Regina from her mind set, she barely flinched as she stared down at the papers in front of her.

"You should know by now, Ms. Swan, that cheap pick up lines such as that will get you nowhere with me." Regina's voice was uninterested and unimpressed, brown eyes keeping steady on her paperwork.

Emma frowned, but scooted the tiniest bit closer to Regina. The snow that had fallen onto her heavy jacket was melting, hands tucked into her jacket to keep from freezing and falling off. "Come on, Regina. Have a heart. I'm freezing and you're the only one who can warm me up the quickest." She wiggled her eyebrows, but it was to no avail. Regina was paying no attention to her. If Regina had been looking at her, she would have used her trademark charming wink. But Regina refused to look up.

"I have work to do, Ms. Swan. Lots of wor…" Regina's words were cut short as she turned and looked up, catching Emma peeling her jacket off and revealing a black sweater, nipples poking through, even through her bra. Regina swallowed and mentally shook her head. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked quickly, watching as Emma gave her a loaded smile.

"Oh, ya know, just making myself comfortable." The blonde said as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide her smirk.

Regina narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her seat and crossing her right leg over her left. "You must have select hearing, dear. Because I'm positive I just told you I have lots of work to do." The older woman raised her eyebrow, giving Emma that infamous bitchy look.

Emma did not let it phase her as it usually did. Instead, she smirked, leaning down and placing her hands on either side of the arms. Her face was less than an inch away from Regina's, green eyes boring into brown. "That's a nice shirt, Regina." The blonde whispered, cinnamon laced breath blowing across Regina's face. "Can I talk you out of it?" A broad, wicked smile flared across Emma's lips, her own eyebrow raising.

Regina rolled her eyes, scoffing as Emma fed her yet another cheesy pick up line. "Come now, Ms. Swan. Do you…"

"That's exactly what I want to do, Regina." Emma interrupted her, grin never leaving her face.

"There's no need to be crude." Regina commented, placing her hand on Emma's chest and pushing her backwards.

Emma had been sure Regina was about to back her against the wall, but the brunette did no such thing. Instead, she took advantage of Emma's hesitance and turned her chair back towards the desk. She grabbed the pile of papers she had been reading over before and diligently began reading over them once again. Emma sighed, gaping at the back of Regina's head. After a moment though, she steeled her resolve and moved to the side of Regina's chair, wiggling her ass before placing herself on the edge of the desk.

"Hey, uh, Regina? Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" The blonde questioned, face going serious for a moment.

Regina glanced up from her paper work, skepticism shining in her eyes. "Why?" She asked, pursing her lips as she awaited Emma's answer.

"Because I can see myself in your pants." Emma's grin came back, this time using her charming wink.

Though Regina tried hard, she couldn't keep herself from at least halfway smiling. She shook her head, sighing heavily as she leaned back and folded her arms. "Those are the worst lines I've ever heard. Tacky. Terribly tacky."

Emma tilted her head, grinning wide and proud. "Yeah, but they're working aren't they?" She inquired, biting at her bottom lip to try to lessen her Cheshire Cat grin.

"No." Regina lied, word blurting from her mouth immediately. She was trying too damn hard to keep the grin from her mouth. It wasn't working.

Emma knew immediately it was a lie and she chuckled, shaking her head as her foot moved out to shove Regina's chair back. Regina yelped, not having expected to be shoved back so suddenly. However, the way Emma shimmied off the desk and got on her knees sent a bolt of pleasure shooting straight to her clit.

"Don't lie to me, Regina. You know you want me and my terrible pick up lines." Emma whispered, crawling on her knees towards Regina.

Just as Emma got close enough, Regina lifted her leg and placed her foot against Emma's shoulder, effectively stopping her. The pencil skirt Regina was wearing gave Emma a nice view of her red lace panties, the crotch a darker red than the rest due to Regina's arousal. Emma licked her lips before her green eyes flicked up to meet Regina's lust filled ones.

"Mmm, I do want you. That I can't deny." Regina murmured, gaining her own little pervy grin. "But…" Here Regina paused and leaned forward just a bit, leg still keeping Emma at bay. " It's time for you to shut up, be a woman and do what you came to do." Her tone was demanding, firm and it had dropped an octave. Just the tone Emma need to kick her into action.

The blonde shoved Regina's foot off of her, immediately moving herself closer to Regina as possible. Her hands moved to Regina's tight, black pencil skirt, shoving up her thighs and letting it bunch around her hips. She wasn't entirely satisfied with that, wanting to have Regina down to her panties. In a flash, Emma was on her feet and pulling Regina up with her. She gave no time for the woman to fully respond as she crashed their lips together, teething biting at Regina's bottom lip before her own lips began to suck and tease at Regina's.

As they kissed, Emma's hands busied themselves with the button's on the brunette's blouse, popping them open one by one. Their lips parted a moment later with a wet pop, Emma shoving Regina's blouse off of her shoulder and throwing it behind her. The blouse was quickly forgotten about as Emma leaned her head down and latched her mouth onto the top part of Regina's breast. Emma sucked and pulled, leaving a mark on Regina's olive toned skin. She let go a minute later, tongue coming out to lick at the hickey she had just made.

Regina's breathing was quickening, the feel of Emma's mouth on her feeling far better than she'd ever admit out loud. Her hands snaked into blonde tresses, grabbing a hold of them and pulling Emma back to her mouth. It was Regina's turn to explore Emma's mouth and suck at her lip, nibbling every now and then just to gain that extra whimper from the younger woman. As their kisses deepened, Emma reached back and unhooked Regina's bra, already sliding it down her shoulders before they even parted.

Regina threw the bra behind Emma, not even caring where it landed. With her hand still gripping Emma's hair, she pulled the blonde's head to the side and attacked her neck, biting and licking at the smooth skin. Emma moaned her appreciation, hands grabbing at Regina's hips. Soon her hands moved to the back of Regina's skirt, aiming straight for the zipper. The brunette's hands stopped her though just as she was about to take hold or it.

Emma moved her head back, daring to frown at Regina as she stared her in the eyes. Regina just grinned, leaning forward to suck on Emma's bottom lip before speaking up.

"Shirt off first." The brunette said, hands already moving to the bottom of Emma's sweater.

And Emma couldn't get the damn thing off fast enough. She nearly ripped out a piece of her hair trying to get it over her head. However, Regina swatted her hands away and smoothly pulled the shirt over Emma's head. The sweater disappeared and Regina was back at Emma's neck, leaving her own marks trailing from Emma's neck to her shoulder. All Emma could do was shutter and moan, reveling in the feeling of Regina's mouth, teeth and tongue assaulting her skin.

It was Emma's turn to be aggressive though as she shoved at Regina, pushing the woman back so she could turn her around and place her palms flush against Regina's heavenly ass. Emma leaned forward and growled into Regina's ear as she squeezed. "Warm, just as I thought." She whispered, tongue snaking out to lick at the hollow of Regina's ear.

Regina moaned this time, heading falling back as she ground her ass into Emma's hands. Emma squeezed once more before grabbing the zipper quickly and pulling it down. Yet again she turned Regina around, starting a kiss at the older woman's lips and trailing all the way down her body. She stopped for a moment as Regina's exposed breasts and flicked at her hardened nipples, teeth pulling at one before descending further down her body.

Emma was on her knees before Regina could even blink, shoving the skirt down her legs and helping her step out of it. Regina stood in nothing, but her panties then, Emma's lust darkened eyes running up and down her body in sheer awe and appreciation. Just a second later, the blonde leaned forward to grab Regina's panties with her teeth, pulling down until she had to grab them to pull them off. Just after she flicked the panties across the room, she shoved Regina back into her chair and slid her down until her ass hung off the edge.

The blonde leaned forward as she fell to her knees, breathing in Regina's clean scent. "God, Regina. I love the way you smell." Emma's voice was shaky with need, unable to keep her lust for the woman hidden. Hell, she hadn't been able to do that in what felt like ages.

Regina moaned and swallowed, mouth going completely dry. "Fuck me." She breathed, legs opening wider to give Emma better access.

The hungry, lust filled, evil grin that passed over Emma's features nearly made Regina come on the spot. Oh, but the pleasure was not about to stop there. Emma positioned her head between Regina's legs and leaned forward, long tongue moving out of her mouth to lick a long, clean line from Regina's entrance to her throbbing clit. When the tip of Emma's tongue lingered and then flicked up at the nub, Regina's legs shivered and her head slammed back into the back of the chair.

Emma made no qualms about digging in after that, feeding on Regina's cunt like it was Thanksgiving dinner. Her tongue flicked and pushed at Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves, making the woman quiver for her. To see Regina so undone and moaning because of her was a triumph all on its own. Emma smirked as she circled her middle finger around Regina's entrance, teasing the brunette as her tongue continued its handy work. Regina grabbed harder at Emma's hair, pushing the blonde's face further into her pussy. Emma breathed Regina in, sucking and pulling on Regina's clit in tandem with pushing her finger into her.

Regina's hips bucked up, her moaning increasing as she felt Emma's dingle digit curl up and push once, twice, three times at Regina's g-spot. "Emma! Ah shit!" The curse word escaped Regina mouth in a loud moan, her conscious of censoring herself flying out the window by cause of Emma's talents. It only made Emma grin wider at the sound of Regina moaning and cursing above her.

Just as Emma scraped her teeth against Regina's throbbing nub and pushed another digit inside of Regina, her green eyes looked up at see Regina watching her. This intensified the feeling for both of them by a million and one. Emma felt herself grow incredibly, if not impossibly, wetter. She was sure her panties would be ruined before Regina even got to her.

But Emma did not worry about herself as she slid a third finger into Regina without warning. All three fingers curled up, hooking against her sweet spot. And instead of pushing in and out, Emma locked her wrist in place and jiggled, making sure to put a good amount of pressure on Regina's g-spot.

It was this move, coupled with Emma's insistent mouth on her clit, that made Regina lose control. Her grip on Emma's hair tightened considerably and Regina was sure it hurt, but Emma showed no such signs. Regina eyes closed tightly and her body shivered from head to toe. Emma was unrelenting with her hand and her tongue, not giving Regina a second of peace. And she wouldn't ask for it any other way.

Emma continued, feeling Regina tighten around her fingers. She knew Regina was close, had come to learn the signs of Regina's body. Emma pulled her mouth back for a moment to gaze at Regina. She was such a beautiful sight when she was writhing in pleasure. "Come for me, Regina. Feel it through your whole body. Just let loose and feel me inside you. Feel my tongue against your delicious clit. You taste so good." Emma was coaxing her, having learned quickly that Regina needed that push just before climaxing.

The blonde's mouth moved back to Regina bundle of nerves and continued the assault. She licked, but, sucked and soothed her clit, fingers still pounding against her g-spot. Regina began to push back harder against the chair, ankles locking behind Emma's back as her hips bucked back and forth against Emma's mouth. It took one last suck to her clit and a continuance of Emma's magic fingers pushing her sweet spot that sent Regina over the edge.

Her body convulsed, scream ripping from her throat as her climax clawed its way through her body and slammed down with a body shattering orgasm. She screamed until her throat went hoarse, but Emma continued. The blonde was aiming for excellence. And she achieved just that. Just seconds after Regina came down from her first orgasm, another one hit her like a train wreck. Her mouth opened wide in ecstasy, but no sound escaped. Her muscles locked and her body shook even harder, if at all possible. It was at that moment that Emma soothed her back down, stopping her sucking and slowly moving her fingers to a stop.

Emma slipped her fingers from Regina as the woman went limp, arms hanging over the chair, eyes closed and head leaning back into the chair. When Regina opened her eyes, Emma was enjoying the taste of Regina on her fingers. She licked Regina's juices from her finger like it was the sweetest taste in the world. Regina stayed still, watching Emma with hooded eyes. She was still trying to catch her breath, chest heaving as it tried to catch up. Regina was exhausted, limbs feeling heavy, but she was nowhere near down with their little meeting.

With a surge of strength, she launched out of the chair and into Emma. With some ease, she moved until Emma was lying on her back on the floor. Regina leaned down, lips hovering over Emma's in a tease. "Now it's my turn." She hummed, voice still hoarse fro her screaming. With that, she planted her lips to Emma's in a passionate kiss as she straddled Emma's hips.


End file.
